


I was cold

by Sidemullet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Strap-Ons, butch bottom, butch sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemullet/pseuds/Sidemullet
Summary: About one girl spanking another





	I was cold

I waited patiently in the room alone. She had swatted my ass and told me to go get ready so I did. I was on my knees and elbows with my fingers laced behind my head. I didn't bow my back to push my ass out though and I had left my underwear on to tease her. I'm certain I would regret the underwear part but I couldn't resist. I could hear her keys ringing on her belt loop as she moved outside the bedroom. She was still fully dressed and that thought made me hot. 

Suddenly panic came over me. It was a really bad idea to leave the underwear on. Something about the way her keys jingled in combination with the elapsed time stressed me out. I scrambled to get them off but just as I got them to my thighs, the door swung open. Of course I had already been in position for at least 10 minutes and now she comes in. I froze momentarily but then continued more frantically to rid myself of my boxers. 

Before I can get them off I feel her arm wrap around my waist and her other hand grabbing my boxers where they've made it down to my ankles. "Unh uh baby." she coos, lifting my knees off the bed and dragging my underwear back up to where they were when the door opened. I half whine, half groan and wiggle in protest. 

Once my boxers are stretched around my thighs again, she puts me back into position and steps back. "Ya'know I love the look. Its as if we couldn't wait to get your underwear off so I just pulled them down enough to shove my cock inside you." she says in mock admiration, as if critiquing artwork in a museum, "Is that what you were going for?" My stomach churns and I can tell I just got wetter but I hope she doesn't notice. I make a sound that sounds a little like a no. "No?" she draws out the 'o' as if surprised. Then a smack to my ass knocks me forward, sending my face into the bed. 

"What were you going for then sweetheart?" her question drips with affection and I whimper because I know where this is going. I have left my boxers on before so she knows exactly what I was going for. I decide to be an ass, "My thighs were cold." She groans at that and I can tell shes smiling. She wants to do this.

Its probably been a week since I've really been a brat and I know she does like it when I just roll over and give it to her but she loves it like this. "We've got to warm you up then baby." she says, sliding a hand from my ass up my back and back down. She pushes the small of my back down, forcing me to bow my back, and props one knee on the bed. 

I lock my fingers tighter behind my head and tense for the blows I know will follow. My breathing is already shallow and she brings her other hand up to squeeze and rub my butt. "Relax," she hums, "breathe baby. Just relax for me." I try my best to listen and then she begins. 

The first few are nothing more than pats, followed by what I'd call swats, then she spanks me. I hiss and she keeps going but stops after 6, rubbing her hand on me again. "Breathe." Its a command. I let out a shaky breath I had been holding and she adjusts my legs. She likes to keep my knees pushed forward in front of my hips but I always slide them back. She says it gives her better angles when she's fucking me and it makes my ass tighter when she's spanking me so it's a good position. 

She goes through the rubbing and squeezing and getting me to relax again then starts right back up. I don't count them and instead try to focus on how nice her hand feels pressed against my back. Her hands are bigger than mine and any thought of them can usually easily distract me from whatever it is I'm doing. It turns out the only hand I can focus on right now though, is the one making my cheeks red. 

By the time she's finished I'm over her thigh. She's sitting on the edge of the bed with both my legs pressed together and sandwiched between hers. One hand is holding the nape of my neck while the other was spanking me. I'm sweating and sobbing into the sheets, my fingers are fisted tight in my short hair while my whole body trembles. 

She keeps hold of my legs and slowly let's go of my neck. I want to keep being a brat but I can't even catch my breath to say some dumb shit before she starts touching me. She runs her hand down my back and up my sides then down over my red ass. I wince and she coos an apology.

She always gets really soft after punishing me. "You don't look so cold anymore baby." she says as she lets my legs go to rub down my thighs. My boxers are still there and the humiliation doesn't escape me but she pulls them off and moves me more comfortably onto the bed. I'm still panting a little and I curl into a ball but I'm calm enough to squint at her. Its almost a glare and she raises her eyebrows in response. Fuck. I soften my gaze immediately and stretch out. 

"Are you okay?" she asks and it's in a tone that I know; this is a check-in. "Yes." I answer directly, looking her in the eyes. She nods and that's my queue. "I'm very okay." I say, teasing her in a fake seductive voice. I run my hand across my chest, down my stomach, and between my legs. My thighs are glistening with wetness from being closed the last few minutes of spanking. My hand is inches from my clit when she grabs my wrist. "No." her tone makes my legs close. It's not the same as a minute ago. 

Her grip is strong enough it hurts a little but she won't leave a bruise. We try to keep our bruises and marks in places they can be covered by clothes although there have been plenty of exceptions and "accidents." She moves to gather my other hand then but I move it just out of reach in time for her fingers close around nothing. Her expression changes and suddenly she moves too fast for me to register what's happening. My head may be a little fuzzy from previous activities. 

Now I'm being put back on my knees and I groan. She's close against my back, my wrists in one of her big hands, my neck in the other, and her breath hot against my ear. "Can you behave at all for me?" she asks and grinds the rough front of her jeans against my tender ass. I actually cry at how bad it hurts and she tightens her grip on my throat. I want to nod, to not give any answer at all, to make her keep working for it, but I can't. "Yes baby, I can." I choke out. It's the response she wants, full words, a title, and what it is I'm doing. She squeezes both her hands and kisses my neck, "Good. Don't you dare fucking move." Then she lets go and goes to our closet. 

I don't move at all the next few minutes and she returns with cuffs, and her strapon.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll write more but lemme know if it sucked!


End file.
